One Orange Spark
by Uzumaki-sama011
Summary: I'm Uzumaki Naruto... wait, that's Naruto Uzumaki now. I don't understand what's going on in this strange world and it's messed up overlords, but I'll just pretend that I do. I lost my home, my friends and my dreams, but I refused to lose hope. And now, well, I'm stuck here, broke for the most part, trying to find my way. It isn't easy, but that's a shinobi's job, right? To endure.
1. Chapter 1

**Story Fandom:** Naruto & Naruto Shippūden / Percy Jackson and the Olympians (AU)  
 **Story Title:** One Orange Spark  
 **Story Genre:** Adventure, Humor, Action, Fantasy, Romance  
 **Story Rating:** Rated M for Mature Content  
 **Story Ship/Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto x Aphrodite  
 **Story Author:** Uzumaki-sama011  
 **Story Size** ( predicted): large _(100k+)  
 **Story Theme Song:**_ Thousand Foot Krutch: Untraveled Road

"My power is right here!" - Speech  
" **Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)** " - Technique Name  
 _Ware annei chitsujo o nasu mono._ \- Thoughts, Highlighted words

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ~-~-~ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ~-~-~ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

 **Anime Law** **#10- Law of Dramatic Multiplicity -** Scenes that only happen once, for instance, a "Good Guy" kicks the "Bad Guy" in the face, are seen at least 3 times from 3 different angles.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ~-~-~ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ~-~-~ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

 _ **One Orange Spark**_

 **Chapter One:** End Of One Journey

 _"We're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one, eh?!"  
\- Doctor Who  
_

~-~-~ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ~-~-~

 **lıllı|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|ıllıl :** John Dreamer - End Of My Journey

It all came down to _this_?

Centuries of Shinobi history, every moment forged through sweat and tears.

Centuries of blood-feuds and wrongdoings, so many that it was impossible to count.

Centuries of schemes and plots conducted in the shadows, of wars and grievances.

And when everyone finally came together, their will unified in love for ones' home, friends, comrades and family, for what they held dearest, Fate deemed that it should end _this_ way?

Ōtsutsuki Kaguya, their long banished ancestor and mother of all chakra, a goddess gone mad floating above the desolate wasteland that marked the remains of their homeland, like she was some untouchable force, winning? Their friends and allies, teachers and comrades dead, gone, withering away into Zetsu-like husks as their souls were sucked out of them by Kaguya's far-reaching greed and madness.

 _I love you two... Sas... Sasuke... Naruto... don't... never lose hope... never...  
_

It all came down to this?

Uzumaki Naruto refused to accept that!

"Can't you see how pointless it is to resist my sons? Your little peons are gone and the echoes of my will you so cruelly manifested from MY chakra are a part of me once again. You failed. Now come, listen to your mother, and submit!" The goddess commanded in a voice that made the very land shake while her hair floated around her like a malicious, holy halo. Rain fell around them, washing away any trace of the world ever being inhabited and preparing it for her new seed.

Naruto wheezed and choked on the ground below, ignoring her words. His body was rebelling against him and he had to constantly focus, lest he fall over in exhaustion. The fatigue had accumulated inside his muscles and chakra pathways after fighting without rest for several days, and was being held back by his will alone. Naruto coughed up some blood, red liquid splattering over the muddy ground. His body was breaking down in an attempt to keep up with the pace he'd been keeping. The chakra poisoning wasn't helping. His rival and best friend, Sasuke, wasn't fairing much better even if he only joined on the last day of the war. The avenger was crouching on one knee while resting his arms on the pommel of his sword, forehead leaning against the steel.

Closing his eyes Naruto chuckled, drawing Kaguya's gaze.

 **lıllı|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|̲̅̅=̲̅̅|̲̅̅●̲̅̅|ıllıl :** John Dreamer - Rise (loop)

 _I am Uzumaki Naruto, ninja of Konoha. My dream is to become Hokage! One to surpass all the previous Hokage. To become a bigger badass than my father! To become a stronger shinobi than my mother!_

"I don't... gnnnnn... think so." he said, pushing himself off of his knees and looking up, "My friends might be gone, but they all died trying to stop this madness. I won't quit, I won't fall. Because their hopes remain in here." Thumbing his chest with his right hand, he gave the goddess a glare that many would think him uncapable off, "So shut your yap, because me and Sasuke are going to finish this right now. You're going down! And then we'll bring everyone back!"

Kaguya's celestial features contorted in fury at his defiant words, unnaturally large veins bulging around her eyes and wrinkling her smooth skin, "Insolent brat! Fine, I'll just have to make sure you two children are obedient in my next world!" While she was threatening them Naruto helped Sasuke stand up, the two sharing a short glance.

"Teme... you think you can keep up?" the blond Uzumaki asked as he stepped to the side, letting the Uchiha stand on his own.

Sasuke grunted (Naruto translated it as a yes, he had experience in that). His own body was degrading from prolonged usage of the Sage's Blessing without any prior training or adapting to it. His blessed eyes told him that the same was happening to Naruto, only at a slower pace. If they were going to do something to stop Kaguya, this was it.

Sasuke held his sword out, grimacing.

His chest burned as he desperately sucked in more breaths, forcing his body to calm down for a few more moments. The rain that was pelting them was both chakra absorbing and somehow corrosive in nature, sapping their strength. Naruto would last longer than him under such circumstances.

Damn the blond fool and his regenerative powers, it was so unfair.

"Just to let you know, deadlast... this... is probably... the dumbest... plan in the history... of the shinobi world."

Naruto laughed.

He actually laughed, holding his sides and tears falling from his eyes.

 _When you give up, your dreams and everything else, they're gone._

His home was gone, his friends were gone or broken and his dream was lost, but his hope would not dwindle.

 _Some people think to be strong is to never feel pain. In reality, the strongest people are those who feel it, understand it and accept it._

"Yeah, sure is. But it will work! Believe it!"

Kaguya's furious visage of a wrathful deity cloaked in so much power that the very air went still in her presence briefly turned somber and melancholy when she heard her son's laugh. It was just as she remembered it, happy and carefree, before they turned on her. The mother of chakra gazed down at her progeny with a quiet look of longing. Sadness and pity overtook her as she hoped to reason with her children for one final time.

"Why must you resists me, my sons... Mother knows what is best for you and my world. All you have to do is Obey!"

Naruto ignored her as he clapped his hands together, drawing on his last vestiges of chakra as Sasuke fired several small fireballs at Kaguya and dashed up in a zig-zag line, drawing the goddess' attention while the blond prepared his final jutsu. The Goddess merely blew the fireballs away with a meek flap of her hand, sending the Uchiha tumbling down as he lost his grip on the sword, which arced wide over her head. Kaguya glared at both of them, her hair rising to hover above her form.

"So be it! You're both MINE!"

How dare they keep defying her!

"I don't think so Kaguya! Prepare for a beatdown! **Tajū Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Mass Shadow Clone Technique)** " A mass of orange and black surrounded Naruto, concealed from her divine eye by a thick cloud of chakra infused smoke. The smoke soon cleared out revealing well over a hundred copies of her son standing before her, defiant and unruly. With a roar that had the goddess smiling in amusement all of the blond's clones jumped into the air, launching themselves at the shinobi progenitor like a mindless horde.

Kaguya scoffed and drew back her manicured hand, a collection of Dead Bone Pulse spikes growing out of her otherwise flawless skin like pointy tumors.

Just as she was about to fire her bones in a scatter volley the mass of Narutos held up the same hand sign.

 _Those who forgive themselves, and are able to accept their true nature... THEY ARE THE STRONG ONES_

" **Oiroke Gyaku Hāremu no Jutsu (Reverse Harem Jutsu)** "

Three things happened with the jutsu.

Before the goddess' divine eyes that missed nothing and saw everything every single clone of her favored son turned into a naked man, most of them guys that Naruto met through his travels. Their momentum allowed them to near her without any further movement, swishing genitalia leading the way. Kaguya's divine body went rigid, her eyes widening and the pale skin of her cheeks gaining a very noticeable blush. With a twitching eyebrow (as he would never be able to forget the sight of a horde of naked erect men flying through the air thanks to his Sharingan), Sasuke switched himself with his sword that Naruto had manipulated neared to the goddess with his magnetic release. The Uchiha shot towards Kaguya, the Yin seal of the Moon on his hand glowing with power.

It lasted for but a moment as Naruto was out of chakra, but a moment was more than enough for two fastest shinobi to date.

When Kaguya finally got over the flash show of naked, sweaty man and their erect privates all but touching her divine form she immediately started gathering enough chakra in her palm to obliterate this side of the planet. But before she could attack, Naruto's and Sasuke's hands connected with her own.

Then everything was replaced by a light.

 _There is no telling what kind of pain will come after me, but... if I stop believing because of that, if the hero should change, it'll turn into another story from the one my master left behind. Then it wont be Naruto! I can't write novels like my master did. That's why the sequel has to come from the life I live no matter how great the pain, I'll continue walking because that's who Naruto is!_

~-~-~ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ~-~-~

As Naruto's body finally started to give out on him from the combined fatigue of facing several god-like entities and a true-to-life goddess back to back (after fighting a whole war) and the sheer pressure of Kaguya's limitless chakra bearing down on the space around them, her soul and primal essence coming into contact with his and Sasuke's lifeforces; her will began to fight against the Old Sage's seal and his life flashed before his eyes. Naruto grit his teeth and focused on the Six Paths Fuinjutsu, pushing anything and everything he had left into sealing away Kaguya so that she could never revive again.

The mad goddess screamed, her voice breaking apart and the shadows of her body he could barely make out in the light around himself morphing into something... terrifying.

In that moment, the blond Uzumaki remembered long buried or forgotten memories, the good and the bad, the joys and the tears he lived through his childhood up to this moment.

Moments he wished to forget, even moments he'd never realized to have seen before as well as moments that let him fight on, moments that defined him, moments that saved him.

 _Naruto... don't be a picky eater, eat alot and grow big and strong! Take your bath everyday... go to bed early and sleep well. Study hard on your Ninjutsu... I was never very good at it... maybe you will... everyone is good at some things and not so good at others... and if things don't go so well... don't get too depressed. At the academy, listen to your teachers. Make friends! It doesn't matter how many... just make sure that they're people you can really trust... and a few is enough. Regarding the Three Prohibitions of the Shinobi, be careful when you loan and borrow money, make sure to save your missions pay carefully, and no drinking alcohol until you're 20... too much sake is harmful for your body... As for girls... well... I'm a girl so I don't really know what to say... but sooner or later, you'll want a girlfriend and that's normal...just... don't fall for a strange one... try to find someone... like me. Oh... one more thing... watch out for Jiraiya-sensei, dattebane!_

 _Even I can tell that hatred is spreading. I wanted to do something about it … but I don't know what … but I believe… that someday the day will come when people truly understand one another! If I can't find the answer, it will be up to you to do it!_

 _You'll find the answer. I have faith in you, Naruto..._

 _There are some important words I want to tell,_ only to the men _who compliment my hair… Naruto…will you hear them? I **love** you..._

A sad smile appeared on Naruto's face before the last drop of chakra in him left his body, which no longer obliged to listen. His eyelids began to close under his tiredness. Just as they did the vast expanse of light around Naruto faded away to reveal an endlessly stretching darkness filled to the brim with bright little white spots. As Naruto's body plummeted down under the command of gravity it went through a thin layer of clouds before the darkness was replaced by a shining blue sky.

The sole remaining shinobi's body might have turned to splatter on impact with the ground had the Sun's Chariot not noticed the oddity and changed course.

Apollo's urge to compose some haiku skyrocketed in the next couple of weeks when he realized he'd picked up a ninja of all things and his grin remained plastered across his face, even as his Father nearly foamed out of his mouth. He didn't mean to cause the polar Ice Caps to melt!

~-~-~ END CHAPTER ~-~-~

 **This chapter was... hard to write, no matter how short it is. I wanted it to start with a strong message, so I looked up some of the quotes that played a part in making Naruto the man and the series we know and love, after I imagined how the setting of Naruto's and Sasuke's doomed stand against Kaguya would come off, without telling too much. And then I had this blasted idea of adding the emotionally charged compositions from John Dreamer mid-writing.**

 **I am not ashamed to admit I cried.**

 **So, hope you liked it. Didn't really think I could fit anything else in this chapter.**


	2. 3rd Degree Exhaustion

**Anime Law** **#12 - Law of Phlogistatic Emission -** Nearly all things emit light from fatal wounds.

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ~-~-~ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ~-~-~ ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

 _ **One Orange Spark**_

 **Chapter Two:** 3rd Degree Exhaustion

 _"Sarcasm is a body's natural defense against stupid."  
\- Anonymous_

~-~-~ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ~-~-~

Our protagonist's eventual return to the realm of conscious was a taxing affair.

Vague images, visions and emotional impressions (out of which he couldn't make heads or tails of in his current state) assaulted him as as soon as his mind could process them. The visions were broken and disjointed flashes of too bright images that pounded his head viciously. The emotional impressions made him want to cry and rage, to tear something or someone from limb to limb, to whine and complain and rave. Naruto was confused by the entire mess, but was still aware enough to tell apart his emotions from these invading ones. It didn't help that the whole thing also brought an immense headache to the forefront of his mind. He'd swear there was a little monster inside his skull trying to grind his brain to mush. His muscles felt like jello (if jello was made up of lava, pain and some more pain) and his chakra network felt like a wreck after... after...

Naruto groaned, tossing around in his surprisingly soft bedding.

For some reason he couldn't remember anything besides being engulfed in a very bright light. Was the war over? Did he manage to kill Madara and the other Madara; the Masked Man? Were his friends safe? Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei, Sai, Hinata-chan? Were they okay?

 _Probably._

That lone thought, as unsure as it was still brought an immense comfort to the blond haired jinchuriki in a world of hurt. The shinobi in him sincerely doubted that the Akatsuki's shadow leader and the madman behind it all would have put him (or even allowed his body to be taken away from the battlefield without sucking out Kurama and killing him in the process) in what had to be the world's comfiest futon if they were still running around hunting for him and Bee.

Naruto continued to toss and turn as he writhed in pain, groaning silently.

He was shaking like a leaf in gale winds and he could feel his palms sweating.

His forehead was drenched and his body was on fire.

Was he running a fever?

If so it was a novel experience Naruto wished to experience never again.

The feeling was compounded when his forehead started to pulse like it was about to explode.

All he could possibly think about, the only thing he could care about right now was sleeping out the pain he was in as quickly as possible. Whenever he was tired or in pain a little rest was all he needed. He'd wager it would work the same for when he was sick, except that he hadn't been sick once in his entire life. Whatever, not the point. Plan in mind, Naruto attempted to force his irregular breathing under control using the exercises Pa taught him when he was learning Senjutsu. It didn't work; his heart was racing a mile a minute and every beat felt like a pressure bomb going of inside his head.

Scrunching his eyes tight together Naruto stubbornly forced himself to sleep.

It worked surprisingly well, considering that his body felt like it was breaking apart and being torn to bits from the inside.

Or maybe it was _because_ of it that he fell asleep so easily.

Naruto didn't particularly care in this instance as he submerged himself in blissful unconsciousness.

~-~-~ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ~-~-~

Not too long after our blond protagonist fell asleep Apollo poked his head through the door, looking to check on the sleeping teen. Apollo frowned the moment his laid his eyes on the boy. His position as the patron of healing arts let him know how the teen (why did he have whiskers?) was suffering from some extreme form of withdrawal. The cause was unlike any he'd ever seen before and he found himself clueless on how to treat it.

All he could tell was that it was getting worse by the hour.

The sun god's frown deepened before he stepped into the room, materializing a white doctor's overcoat over his casual clothes and closing the door behind him with a silent _click_.

The boy was tossing and turning, groaning every few seconds and making a mess of the thin bed sheets covering his now nude form. What he wore when Apollo first saw him was a blood-ridden mess and the owner of the mansion had insisted on burning them, leaving the teen without anything to wear. The owner had all but slammed the door in his face when he pointed that out.

Muttering something selective under his breath, the solar deity walked closer to the bed before laying a hand on the boy's head. His hair glowed for a brief moment as Apollo let the healing energies flow through him, making the entire room shine. It wouldn't fix the boy's ailing condition but it would keep the worst of it at bay, for now.

Removing his hand from the younger blond's scalp Apollo scratched his head. He wanted some answers from the boy and he had plenty of questions.

He'd never seen him before, something which should have been impossible by principle. The sun saw all beneath it's gaze. And what Apollo saw made no sense. Neither gods nor mortals can simply appear so high above his father's domain in a flash of light before plummeting down to the planet at terminal velocity. They would die even if they could teleport that high, which was impossible for most. There was a reason why there were so few gods between the pantheons in charge of herding the sun across the sky.

Out of all 12 Olympians, the only one who could stand the heat of the star would be his brother Hephaestus. Mortals and demigods could drive his chariot for a few hours with a right blessing but they would eventually burn out.

Literally.

Shrugging those thoughts away, Apollo reached into his left coat pocket and rummaged through it for a few moments before pulling out a pressure syringe. Checking to make sure it was indeed the right drug he fished out Apollo nodded and proceeded to stab it into the sleeping teenager with a cheerful grin on his face.

"Time to wake up!"

The effect was almost immediate as the serum, a distilled mixture of ambrosia, tears of spring Nymphs, adrenaline and dozens of rare herbs brewed together by the witch goddess, Circe (wholly unrecommended for application on mortals, but Apollo was convinced that the kid wasn't just a simple mortal) flooded the boy's bloodstream. The teen's eyes shot open as he gasped for air, his body arching up and hands clawing at the bed. Then, acting with instincts born out of years of battle Naruto jumped out of the bed like a coiled spring, bouncing off the ceiling before landing on the floor in some sort of ready stance. He was also naked as the day he was born.

The scene would've been a lot more impressive if the young blond didn't immediately trip on the scattered bed-sheets he'd thrown off himself a few seconds ago, face-planting into the floor with a thump. And if that wasn't enough his expressive greeting of the ceiling caused one of the small crystal chandeliers to fall off, landing right on the blond's cranium where it shattered into a bunch of jagged shards.

Apollo whistled, impressed as he snapped his fingers and the chandelier was back in place.

Not many people could afford to be so clumsy and expect to live for long.

That or Lady Luck had a love/hate relationship with the boy.

Both options were equally amusing to imagine, more-so because the non-aligned goddess was one of his favorite lovers. He'd have to ask her about the boy the next time they meet to bump uglies.

" _Ittaaaiiii..._ " the teenager whined as he rubbed the back of his head and picked himself off the floor.

Blue eyes scanned their surroundings curiously before the boy yelped, having realized how he wasn't wearing any pants (or anythins else, mind you). He grabbed the thin bed sheets from the floor and wrapped them around himself before launching into a short tirade as he gave Apollo a glare.

Apollo blinked, before a roguish grin spread across his face.

That was definitely Japanese he had just heard.

And his baby sister always claimed it was a waste to learn Shinto's tongue.

Ha, that'l teach her!

~-~-~ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ~-~

 _Did he learn Japanese while Troy still stood?!_

Apollo was beginning to get mildly irritated by his inability to get a single conclusive sentence out of the boy who spoke an incredibly archaic version of Japanese. The most he managed to understand from the ancient (and he really meant ancient) sounding gibberish was that the teen's name was Naruto and that he was a shinobi.

Which was incredibly cool in Apollo's mind mind you, but it still didn't explain how he literally flashed into being. Unless that was some new ninja trick he'd never seen before.

There was a brief knock on the door, drawing the attention of both blonds.

"You done in there Apollo?"

Said god pinched his bridge as the door of the guest room was pushed open and a young, buxom woman no older than 20 walked in... wrapped in a towel and not much else, smooth caramel color skin glistening from a fresh shower. Her eyes were a twinkling shade of green and her hair, long and flowing brown reached past her shoulders.

Naruto blushed like a tomato at the sexiness oozing off the girl, gulping when his eyes caught a fresh droplet sliding down her face.

Unbidden, they followed as it flowed down under her chin before falling into the middle of the her chest valley.

With tremendous effort (damn you Pervy Sage!) Naruto forced himself to look up at her face which was set in a knowing smirk.

The blond shinobi colored to the roots of his hair.

She walked into the room with a sashay, that sexy smirk stuck on her face as she headed towards the bed on which Naruto had seated himself again after he managed to regain enough of his dignity. Again, Naruto tried not to stare at her hips.

They might have been hidden by a towel but that didn't seem to obscure the movements at all.

She leaned forward so she could peer closely at Naruto's face. Reaching up she brought her hand closer to his face, obviously looking to touch his whiskers but the blond leaned back in an attempt to keep his treasonous eyes away from the enticing valley she was presenting to him.

The woman merely grinned at his reaction.

"He's cute." The brunette said as she straightened up while throwing her hair over her shoulder, "So, what's the verdict oh great sun god. Will he live?" she asked mockingly, placing her left hand on her hip.

Apollo frowned at her, "Seriously Sasha, you can't just waltz in like that when I'm with a patient. I can _hear_ his heart rate skyrocketing." the Olympians reprimanded in a lecturing tone.

It only earned him a dry look from the gorgeous woman.

"This is _my_ home. _My_ house. Not your cabin and certainly not one of your temples. I worked hard for it and I can do whatever I damn please in it. You're the one who came here and begged me to hide him. You're a mere guest Apollo. An unwanted guest." Sasha remarked bluntly. The gun snickered at her.

"Yup. It was most definitely hard. I'll bet anyone on that!" She rolled her eyes at the childish comment (even if it was completely true).

Apollo suddenly stopped giggling and grew more serious, "But in all honesty, thanks a bunch Sasha. I figured you'd at least help your old man out just this once, I mean you saw how dead the kid looked. Besides, you used to dream of being a doctor after-all." Sasha merely huffed at his all-too-true comment and crossed her arms, trusting the towel to remain wrapped around her body on its own for now.

He didn't need to remind her about the dreams she gave up on from necessity, "And I brought him here because this is likely the only place where Zeus won't find the boy. The servants of my temple on Olympus no doubt report to him whenever I'm performing my duties and your other siblings are all busy. He's got too much influence in Huoston." He ticked of his fingers as he counted the reasons why he couldn't go anywhere else, "And my lovers don't need the trouble."

"Gee thanks." She replied sarcastically, "That still doesn't explain why."

Apollo rubbed his neck as he thought on how to answer the question.

"Let's just say that Father's been getting very edgy lately."

Sasha raised an immaculate eyebrow, "Why would the King of Gods take an interest in him? He didn't look like he could disturb anything." She flicked her chin in the whiskered blond's direction, causing him to perk up and listen in... even if he couldn't understand a thing they were saying.

Oddly enough, he was feeling very calm about his situation.

He was tired, bruised, weak, hurting in places he didn't know existed and stuck in a room with people he couldn't share any words with, but he wasn't feeling threatened at all.

Kakashi-sensei would roll in his grave...

...wait... grave?

Naruto frowned when he attempted to remember why would he even think _that_ , but the reasons remained out of his reach no matter how hard he focussed.

When he felt a headache blooming behind his forehead he stopped thinking about it. He didn't wish to invite that murder on his sanity back in. Instead he focused back on the conversation (that he couldn't understand) and the girl's face. Definitely not anywhere below, no sir-e!

" _-aaah-aaah ah!_ No naughty thoughts of that kind! Sorry, but you're not related." Apollo teased getting another eye roll from her. He then rubbed his chin in thought, "As for why would Father take an interest in Naruto – that's the kid's name by the way." He exclaimed, patting the boy's head who batted it away with a small glare. "Whiskers here appeared out of thin air in high stratosphere, unconscious." He said, before nodding, "Yup. Just like that. Poof. Like he teleported or something."

Sasha stared at her godly parent for a moment.

"No, really. What does Zeus want with him?"

"I'm serious, Sasha." Apollo said ...seriously, something that was out of character from him, "Also he doesn't speak a lick of English or Greek. He speaks Japanese, but very outdated. _Very._ Outdated." He stressed while Naruto stared at the two with a completely lost expression on his whiskered face. He hated being left out of the conversation. When his eyes started dropping he shook his head, making Apollo look at him in interest. Naruto mumbled something before collapsing forward.

Put off a bit by the boy's sudden drain the sun god crouched by the bed, grabbing the boy's chin before tilting it this way and that way.

"Hmmm. That's odd." he mused, "He shouldn't be exhausted so soon. I gave him one of Circe's stims. She's very stingy with her potions but they are definitely better than anything I or Hecate can conjure up. Weird..." Though he could tell that the teen's body was... reacting to the stim somehow. It was like his body was doing a hard reset. The more he spent near the boy the more questions he had on his mind.

"Let him sleep. If what you said is true he's bound to be exhausted." Sasha said as she moved to leave the room.

"He's been asleep for a week! How much longer would you give him!?" Apollo yelled. His only answer was a loud snore and the door smacking closed, "Oh for my sake! Why do I even try?"


End file.
